


Reunion

by Enya9102001



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Sequels - Fandom, Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi, The Rise of Skywalker, sequel trilogy - Fandom
Genre: Coping mechanism, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, fix-it-fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enya9102001/pseuds/Enya9102001
Summary: Ben and Rey live happily ever after (3)Poe and Finn come to ask Ben and Rey something. It's very important to them.
Relationships: Finn/Poe, Reylo, Stormpilot - Relationship, ben/rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So in this world Ben and Rey started a Grey Jedi accademy on Chandrila. Teaching their students both in the dark and light side to create balance.
> 
> Poe and Finn are a couple. Rose and Zorii completely support them. Rose isn't a side character in Finn's story ark. But she isn't his love interest either. 
> 
> Poe and Finn are a bit further in their relationship than Ben and Rey are, because Ben and Rey have a lot of trauma that they've to work through together first. But their Bond is stronger than ever. 
> 
> Rey's friends have trouble accepting Ben and his relationship with Rey, but there is light at the and of the tunnel!

A small ship landed not for from the training centre. Rey and Ben immediately recognised the ship as Poe’s and Finn’s. Poe and Finn had found the ship somewhere near the Naboo System. Rey found that it suited them both perfectly. 

While Rey neared the ship on her speeder. She saw her two friends standing in the hatches. She smiled remembering how awkward and nervous they had been when they’d first told her of their relationship, some months after the battle of Exegol. They’d spoken of how their friendship had become more than just a friendship. They’d thought Rey would be surprised. Rey wasn’t surprised at all at their confession. While Finn may have had some sparks with Rose and Poe some history with Zorii, she knew what was up. Rose and Zorii had known too. Everyone in the whole resistance knew of and respected their affection for one another. 

Rey could only be happy for them at that moment. She was actually relieved that they’d talked with each other about their feelings. Rose wasn’t hurt or felt rejected at all, neither was or did Zorri. They would visit Ben and Rey too. Sometimes, accompanying Finn and Poe, for they were still working with them. Rey missed them all. 

The frequent visits made up for it, though. Despite the fact that they brought some tension with them too. Poe and Finn made an effort to stay respectful towards Ben, still they could never find themselves to trust him fully. Rey could understand this, although she definitely didn’t agree with them of course. Finn still remembered Kylo Ren’s actions from his time with the First Order. How he had ordered the stormtroopers to kill all the innocent civilians from that town on Jakku. Or How he had killed his own father. Poe was still haunted by the time he was brutally question by Kylo Ren. If only they knew how much Ben regretted his actions as Kylo Ren. How he himself was haunted by these actions as well. 

It was the reason Rey went to the ship alone. Rey had wanted Ben to join her, Ben had wanted this as well. But they both knew that wasn’t a good idea.

So Rey was quite surprised when, after she had hugged both of her friends, they asked her if Ben was home. ‘we want to ask you both something’, Poe said. ‘Of course’, Rey said. ‘I will contact Ben and ask if he is done with the training. Do you guys want to come to our home?.’ Rey was curious about what they’d come to ask. Why they wanted to ask Ben something too. Rey was nervous about how they would both react to Ben. She knew Ben would respect her friends, because he knew how important they were to her. 

When she came back to the ship, after she had contacted Ben, she found Finn with a young creature in his arms. Poe was standing beside him while caressing the creature’s head. The toddler had pink skin with purple stripes. It had beautiful blue eyes with a little yellow in them. It had fluffy ears and a little purple nose. It was smiling and babbling at Finn and Poe. Finn discovered her staring at them and exclaimed: ‘ah Rey, you’re back!’ ‘Rey we want to introduce you to somebody’, Poe said. ‘This is our daughter. We found her while we were fighting of the last of the First order soldiers, still occupying Corellia.’ ‘we found her all alone laying in a crib in a nearly collapsed house’ Finn completed. ‘We searched for her parents. In the time she was with us, we kind of became attached to her. So after we discovered her parents had perished in the battle against the First Order, we decided to adopt her.’

Rey thought back to her time as a child, all alone in the dessert. Her parents had been gone, just as the parents of this child were. But luckily this child had found two loving people to care for her. Rey couldn’t be happier for it and for her friends. With tears in her eyes she said: ‘I’m so happy for you and for the child. You can’t imagine how blessed she is with you guys.’ The child looked at her, smiling. Rey smiled back. ‘she’s beautiful! What’s her name?’ she asked. Finn and Poe looked at her, all serious now. Rey looked back at them questioningly. ‘That’s just what we came to ask you guys about, Rey’, Poe said. Rey was even more confused now. 

Bent over a cup of tea Rey looked to Finn and Poe who were both looking very nervous. They were in their small living room. The child was sleeping on Finn’s lap. From the corners of her eyes she saw that Ben was pretty nervous too. He was focusing hard on his tea. Looking into the cup, not daring to make eye-contact with neither Finn or Poe. 

Through their bond she could feel that Ben was afraid of making either of them uncomfortable with his presence. She put her hand on his, hoping to comfort him somewhat. Ben looked at her and gave her a little smile. She smiled back at him. 

Poe cleared his throat and looked at Finn. ‘Sooo,’ he began looking back at Rey and Ben. ‘Finn and I came here to ask you something.’ ‘It’s about our child,’ Finn said looking at Rey. ‘She needs a name. Poe and I immediately thought of one, but we felt it wouldn’t be right to use it before we asked your permission.’ He looked at Ben. ‘permission from BOTH of you.’

Ben and Rey looked at each other. Ben rose and eyebrow at her and Rey shook her head lightly. She had no idea what this was about. 

‘Please continue’, Rey said encouraging. 

‘Leia’, Poe answered. ‘we want to call her Leia. She was a great general, mentor and an inspiring leader. But most of all she was a good friend.’ ‘we want to honour her by giving our child her name’, Finn said. ‘But since she was your master and…’ Finn hesitated before looking at Ben and saying: ‘and since she is your mother, we wanted to ask your permission.’

Rey looked at Ben. She understood that Poe and Finn had been nervous to ask him. But she knew they shouldn’t have been. Ben’s parents would always be a sensitive topic. But Ben loved his Parents. And after Leia had called out to him during their fight and he had had a confrontation with Han, he had finally realized that they’d loved him to. This made him be at peace with his past with them. 

Ben looked at Rey and nodded. Rey nodded back at him. Ben turned his head to Finn and Poe, finally looking them in the eyes, he said: ‘that would be wonderful, I can’t think of a better way to honour her. Thank you.’ 

Finn and Poe released the breath they’d been holding in and smiled. 

Later that day Rey watched Ben playing with little Leia and some of the younger padawans on the grass fields of Chandrilla. Finn and Poe were watching beside her. They’d had trusted ben with their child, after Leia had pulled at Ben’s hand and gestured that he should come play with her. Ben had refused at first, looking nervously at Finn and Poe but they had nodded at him and had given their permission. Rey sighed. Maybe someday she and Ben would have kids of their own. Rey didn’t know if this was a possibility. She and Ben had never discussed this. She didn’t even know if they were fit to be parents and raise children of their own. But she admitted to herself that she couldn’t deny the charm of that picture; A family of her own. 

Ben stopped playing with Leia for a moment to look back at Rey. His face was full understanding. Rey looked at him and rose her eyebrows, he smirked at that; a classic solo-smirk. ‘Ugh cursed bond’, Rey cussed to herself. From beside her Finn and Poe muffled their chuckles. Rey looked angrily at them, shaking her head. Finn smiled and opened his arms. Rey hugged him. ‘I’m so happy for you guys,’ she said once again. ‘We know, peanut,’ Finn said. ‘And Rey,’ Poe added, ‘We’re happy for you too’

At this Rey couldn’t deny the feeling of hope. Hope that one day her friends would be at peace with Ben and that they’d forgive him. She felt this moment was the first step to that future.


End file.
